CONOCIENDOTE
by Ieshika
Summary: Anteriormente se llamada "Nuestro pasado"... una historia corta de un personaje propio de YGO que esta enamorada de Seto Kaiba, y la manera casual como se conocieron.
1. Casualidad

Dos de la tarde en un ambiente despejado, radiante y acogedor. Aquella ciudad estadounidense era muy concurrida y era extraño ver personas que patinaran por los andenes; una chica de cabello cobrizo y ojos miel que cursaba algún grado de media vocacional salía de su escuela calzando patines en línea mientras avanzaba a gran velocidad, cuando frenó en seco frente un gran edificio y suspirando hondo, se acercó a la entrada, apretando fuertemente una carpeta de presentación entre su mano izquierda...

-Le demostraré que puedo ser independiente- pensó, recordando el llamado de atención de su padre esa mañana –Se lo voy a demostrar!!!!

-Existe una vacante en la Tierra de Kaiba de supervisor de área de duelo, Hikaru- se le acercó a la joven una compañera con el periódico en las manos –Sería una gran oportunidad para ti: tu conoces a la perfección el Duelo de Monstruos.

_-¿De dónde sacaste el periódico?- le preguntó a su compañera de cabello rubio con visos castaños y la chica sonrió divertida._

_-De la Biblioteca- contestó para luego sentarse en frente de la chica._

_La aludida tomó los clasificados entre sus manos y quedó dubitativa._

_-Es de medio tiempo: dice que tiene excelentes ingresos y pueden aspirar cualquier tipo de personas, no existe discriminación alguna- añadió la chica mientras su condiscípula recordaba a sus parientes en otro país._

_-Haré el intento esta tarde- comentó finalmente –Buscaré mi hoja de vida y luego pasaré por la franquicia..._

Pasada una semana, el timbre del teléfono del apartamento de la chica se escuchó, recibiendo la noticia de que había sido seleccionada entre diez aspirantes para un período de prueba en donde debía demostrar sus conocimientos en el juego.

Ya en las instalaciones, Hikaru se dirigió al baño de mujeres para cambiarse de atuendo por el uniforme laboral, mientras escuchaba la emoción de una joven por haber estado entre los seleccionados, alardeando entre las otras dos chicas que allí se encontraban mientras dialogaba con una conocida.

-_Es una presumida_- susurró la joven mientras se lavaba las manos y se retiró, entrando al gran recinto de juegos que estaba bastante concurrido.

-Por lo que veo, esta prueba va a estar bastante pesada- comentó algo frustrada cuando un pequeño niño le haló la amplia minifalda del uniforme.

-Disculpe señorita, ¿Qué tipo de carta me recomiendas para detener un ataque de un monstruo tipo dragón?- le preguntó puerilmente y Hikaru sonrió ante el desconocimiento y el interés cíclico del pequeño.

Hikaru observó con detenimiento las cartas trampa y mágicas que le habían otorgado como supervisora de área de duelo, y encontró en su manojo una posible solución de tipo parcial.

-¿Conoces el funcionamiento de esta carta de trampa?- le preguntó enseñándole una carta con el rostro de un dragón tallado en un jarrón y el aludido negó.

-¿Qué efecto tiene la Vasija del Dragón?- cuestionó leyendo el nombre de la carta y la chica se la mostró para que se familiarizara con el naipe y lo ubicara en una tienda de cartas.

-Inhabilita a los monstruos tipo dragón para estar en modo de ataque, hechizándolos en modo de defensa durante el tiempo que la carta permanezca en el campo de duelo.

-¿Aquí hay una tienda de cartas?- preguntó el niño y Hikaru le indicó con gestos extralingüísticos y pocas palabras.

-Los ingresos han aumentado considerablemente desde que se inauguró el centro de juego en la ciudad, señor Kaiba- le decía un supervisor financiero a un joven de cabello castaño y ojos azules –Existe una demanda de cartas de duelo, al igual de personas registradas para batirse en duelos virtuales.

El chico observaba a las personas jugar en las grandes arenas de duelo, mientras otras jugaban en el tablero y unas cuantas adquirían cartas del duelo de monstruos, cuando notó que unos empleados portaban un uniforme distinto al que se usaba en el lugar.

-Son practicantes, señor- le indicó el supervisor, notando que observaba a los aspirantes –Están de prueba para aspirar al cargo de supervisor de otra área del centro de juegos.

Y los dos hombres siguieron caminando.

Desde un punto no muy lejano, el Gerente General se había alejado de su supervisor para observar por si sólo como su empresa se desenvolvía positivamente; observaba con interés sereno su alrededor actuando como un visitante más, cuando notó que alguien había chocado contra él.

Hikaru se había echado para atrás sin darse cuenta de tropezar con alguien, sintiéndose feliz por haber conseguido por lo menos un puesto de prueba, cuando sintió que chocó sin querer contra una persona más alta que ella.

Ambos personajes se observaron y la chica se disculpó, haciendo una leve reverencia.

-Perdóneme, señor- se excusó y el chico le miró serio.

-Debería estar más atenta a su alrededor, señorita- le indicó Kaiba y Hikaru le observó algo avergonzada...

-Lo estaré... mil disculpas- se disculpó y el chico notó que la joven no le conocía -¿Lo puedo ayudar en algo?

-¡¿A mí?!- le preguntó extrañado, notando que la chica no sabía quien era él.

-Si, ese es mi trabajo- contestó Hikaru -¿necesita que lo ayude en algo?

-No lo creo- contestó Seto Kaiba conservando su seriedad -Ya me mostraron las instalaciones.

La chica se extrañó.

-¿Es la primera vez que viene a este lugar?

-Así es... – respondió el joven empresario, notando que respondía un interrogante de tipo personal y recordó que la chica estaba causando tiempo ocioso -¿Sabe? Le sugeriría que siguiera trabajando si no quiere perder el puesto- le indicó en tono sereno y la aludida reaccionó.

-¡Es cierto!- exclamó Hikaru y casi al instante, quedó un poco confundida –Ah... ¿puedo hacerle una pregunta capciosa?

El joven, que la observaba con un poco de impaciencia por su atrevimiento y osadía, le dio la espalda y caminó lentamente.

-No pierda el tiempo, señorita- le recordó retirándose de su presencia –Mejor trabaje... para eso labora en mi franquicia.

-¿Mi... mi franquicia?- se cuestionó tratando de analizar la situación, cuando una joven de la misma edad se le acercó por detrás.

-Disculpa... – le habló en tono de reproche y Hikaru se volteó lentamente para observarla -¿Por casualidad sabes con quien estabas hablando?

-¿De qué me habla?- le preguntó Hikaru a la chica que le hablaba, quien era otra aspirante.

-Te observé hablando con un muchacho- le recordó –Te preguntó que si sabes quien era, ¿lo trataste como debía?

-Pues... – vaciló –Lo traté como a cualquier _cliente_ que llega a la Tierra de Kaiba para pedir información, yo só...

-¿Cualquier cliente?- le interrumpió abruptamente la chica e hizo una exhalación de reproche -¡Por Dios! ¿Acaso no reconoces al gerente cuando lo tienes en frente?

Hikaru se tornaba asombrada poco a poco.

-¿Al gerente?- preguntó la joven confundida –No entiendo, yo sólo estaba conversando con aquel muchacho de cabello castaño y vestimenta negra. Que yo sepa, él no es el gerente de la franquicia.

-¡Yo no me estoy refiriendo al gerente de la franquicia en San Diego!- se exasperó la chica, llamando la atención de los que allí se encontraban.

La chica que la escuchaba en el baño (que es conocida de la joven que le hace la queja a Hikaru), observó con pena la actitud de su amiga de escuela en la distancia.

-¡Ay, Dios!- se quejaba –No otro ataque de celos... ¡por favor, Kristen!

-¡No me tiene que levantar la voz!- se desesperó Hikaru y le dio la espalda, y la interlocutora le detuvo del brazo.

-¡No me dejes hablando sola, niñita!- exclamó la chica de cabello negro con un corte masculino, mientras los espectadores esperaban a que se desencadenara una pelea dentro de las instalaciones.

-Pues para la próxima no me hable en ese tono- respondió Hikaru y se soltó bruscamente –Y, ¿sabes qué? ¡No me importa a quien atendí! ¡Era tan sólo una persona común y corriente!

La joven de cabello cobrizo se retiró del lugar, recordando que debía calmarse.

-Ni que hubiese sido el Presidente de la Corporación Kaiba- murmuró acercándose a una arena de duelo, mientras Kristen le observaba con enfado y molestia.

-¡Hikaru!- le llamó una joven mujer en la distancia y la aludida volteó al llamado, reconociendo una voz distinta a la de Kristen –No debiste haberle respondido: ella se desespera fácilmente.

-Yo sólo espero que no me llamen la atención por lo que pasó- comentó más calmada y suspiró hondo.

-Soy Julianne- se presentó la chica y Hikaru le sonrió, estrechándole la mano –Hikaru, no es por retomar el tema pero, ¿es verdad que no sabes con quién estabas hablando?

-¿Por qué es tan importante que conozca al muchacho con quien hablé?- cuestionó confundida -¡Es tan sólo un chico delgado de aspecto serio!

-Ese chico delgado y de aspecto serio era Seto Kaiba, Hikaru- le aseveró Julianne y la chica trató de encajar la idea a su concepción de quien creía que era el presidente de Kaiba Corp.

-¿Él es el presidente de la Corporación Kaiba?- preguntó anonadada y su interlocutora asintió lentamente –Es demasiado joven para ser el Presidente... yo tenía entendido que era Mosaburo Kaiba.

-Eso fue hace tiempo- le aclaró Julianne –Ahora quien lleva el mando de los negocios es su hijo mayor.

-Ahora entiendo el enfado de esa chica- dedujo Hikaru –Cualquiera me llamaría la atención por haber tratado al presidente de la Corporación Kaiba de esa manera tan informal.

**-**_No desde ese punto de vista_- murmuró la joven y cambió de tema -¿Sabes algo? Dicen que es un gran jugador del duelo de monstruos.

En ese instante Hikaru recordó a sus parientes en Dominó.

-_¿Será tan bueno como el abuelo... y Yugi?- _pensó la joven y su "rival" le hizo reaccionar.

-Será mejor trabajar antes de que nos llamen la atención- le sugirió Julianne y Hikaru obedeció.

Tres días habían pasado; Hikaru trabajaba en la franquicia de Kaiba Corp para poder ganarse el puesto de supervisora. Mientras, Seto Kaiba seguía en la ciudad atendiendo asuntos financieros y científicos, a la vez de poder observar a aquella joven que se tropezó con él y no le reconoció, aunque fuera un instante. Kristen veía a la joven de cabello cobrizo largo con resentimiento, mientras Julianne estaba indignada, que se estaba acostumbrada a las escenas de su compañera de escuela.

La tarde del tercer día de prueba, Hikaru escuchó timbrar el celular que llevaba en su canguro y estando desocupada lo contestó en la pared de la entraba del baño de las mujeres.

-Hola- saludó y se alegró al escuchar a su pequeño primo -¡Qué tal, Yugi!

Por eventualidades del destino, Seto Kaiba pasaba por allí cerca y se detuvo en seco al escuchar el nombre de su compañero de clase y buscó a quien lo había pronunciado; al notar que era la chica de cabello cobrizo con la que había tropezado hace cuatro días atrás se le acercó apoyándose en la misma pared pero del lado exterior.

-Me encuentro bien, ¿cómo está el abuelo?- preguntó la chica y sonrió –mis papás se encuentran ocupados como de costumbre.

Hubo un momento de silencio y Hikaru suspiró hondo.

-No, aún no he usado esa carta de duelo; no he tenido la oportunidad- contestó y escuchó lo que le decían mientras el dueño de Kaiba Corp. agudizaba su mirada –De acuerdo... ¿Sabes? Estoy trabajando en una franquicia llamada Kaiba Land- le comentó y se tornó sorprendida ante lo que su primo le decía -¡Qué!- exclamó Hikaru -¡¿Es tu compañero de clases?! ¡No lo puedo creer!

-¿Qué relación tendrá con el mojigato de Yugi Moto?- pensó Kaiba y se acomodó para escuchar mejor.

-Si, ya lo conocí- decía Hikaru y se acordó del trabajo –Tengo que irme, Yugi: salúdame al abuelo y cuídate, en otra ocasión te devuelvo la llamada.

La chica colgó y guardó el pequeño auricular inalámbrico en el canguro que estaba ceñido a su delgada cintura; Hikaru salió sin darse cuenta de quien le escuchaba, cuando este le observó de una forma fría y desconfiada, apoyado sobre la pared con los brazos cruzados.

-¿Qué estaba haciendo que no se le veía trabajando?- le inquirió de una forma imperativa y la joven se exaltó, volteándose lentamente para observarle.

-Estaba atendiendo una llamada de un pariente, señor Kaiba: mi familiar desconocía que trabajaba y por tal motivo llamó para saludarme.

Kaiba agudizó su mirada.

-Que sea la última vez que suceda- le aseveró y la chica de cabello cobrizo aprobó avergonzada.

-Así será, señor. Lamento haberlo incomodado- murmuró y avanzó unos metros retirándose, cuando el joven empresario le detuvo con una llamada.

-¿De qué carta estaba hablando con su pariente?- le preguntó imprudentemente y Hikaru se tornó algo incómoda.

-¿Estaba escuchando mi conversación?

-¡Él que hace las preguntas aquí soy yo!- le reprochó Kaiba toscamente y se le acercó.

-Me tendrá que disculpar, pero con ese carácter no conseguirá nada de lo que desea si no lo hace de una forma más aplicada- se impacientó la chica y Kaiba se molestó.

–No estoy aquí para escuchar reprimendas sobre mi proceder, sino a que me contesten lo que quiero saber- se explicó mientras la joven pariente de su compañero le observaba seriamente -¿Me va a contestar a mi pregunta sí o no?- le volvió a inquirir y Hikaru le observó con temor.

-_Estoy actuando como hace cuatro días atrás_- pensó –_Él es el administrador de esta gran empresa y me puede despedir si continuo con esta conducta para con él; lo conveniente será contestarle lo que desea escuchar_. De una carta de duelo de monstruos, señor Kaiba.

-¡Vaya!- se sorprendió el joven de cabello castaño -¡Amainaste tu carácter, chiquilla!

Hikaru le observó con molestia.

-¿Cuál carta del duelo de monstruos?

-El Dragón Blanco de los ojos azules... señor- contestó en voz baja y al muchacho se le transformó su rostro de seriedad a uno de perplejidad.

-¿No me diga que es dueña de una de las cuatro cartas que existen del dragón blanco ojiazul?- le preguntó algo anonadado y Hikaru colocó un semblante astuto al ver al joven sorprendido por lo que había escuchado.

De repente, se escuchó que alguien solicitaba la ayuda de la chica y esta se volteó para acudir al llamado.

-Usted mismo se ha respondido- le comentó Hikaru al Gerente General de Kaiba Land –Me tengo que ir: tengo que trabajar... quiero evitar el "tiempo ocioso"

La chica avanzó cuando Kaiba le detuvo sosteniéndola fuertemente del brazo izquierdo.

-¡Oiga!- se quejó la chica -¡Me está lastimando!

-Me tiene que explicar muchas cosas, señorita- le dijo Kaiba autoritariamente cuando los visitantes de la sala de juegos se les quedaron viendo de una forma extraña y curiosa...

Hikaru se retiró rápidamente, ante la mirada de la multitud, acercándose a quien le solicitaba; mientras Seto Kaiba le miraba con interés mezquino, sintiéndose incómodo con las atenciones que las personas que allí se encontraban le demostraban.

-_Me tendrás que rendir explicaciones más adelante... mujer insolente_- pensó cuando observó a la multitud y desvió la mirada, enojado.

Hikaru salía del trabajo, caminando por el andén con semblante nostálgico cuando suspiró hondo, en tono resignado.

-Casi me meto en un embrollo- se dijo para sí misma –_Creí que el señor Kaiba sería una persona más condescendiente y formal, pero estuve equivocada... _- remembró cuando se detuvo para agitar su cabeza rápidamente -¡No!- exclamó para nuevamente suspirar –_Esto no me puede estar pasando a mí... ¿por qué a mí?_

En ese momento, un hombre vestido de negro se le acercó sigilosamente por detrás, amenazándola con un arma pequeña; la chica se estremeció, tornándose pálida del susto. Enseguida, una limosina se acercó y se detuvo al lado de la muchacha.

-Será mejor que nos acompañé... señorita Hikaru Lindsey- le susurró el hombre y la aludida se puso nerviosa, siendo conducida hacia el interior del lujoso automóvil negro.

-¿Qué... qué quieren de mí?- preguntó la chica surgiéndole dos lágrimas en sus mejillas, cuando recordó su celular dentro de su bolso y lo extrajo marcando un número telefónico.

-Será mejor que no intente nada- le amenazó el hombre de 45 años y figura tonificada y Hikaru se asustó -O de lo contrario sus padres pagaran las consecuencias de sus actos.

La chica apretó fuertemente el auricular inalámbrico, sintiéndose aprisionada.

-¡No se metan con mis padres!- les gritó sin ganas y el hombre se introdujo en el automóvil, en el lugar del copiloto, dejando a la chica sola en la parte trasera de la limosina. Al instante, la limosina arrancó y avanzó con una velocidad variable mientras la chica sollozaba en el puesto mullido.

-¿Qué fue lo que hice?- se preguntaba a sí misma cuando pareció escuchar la respiración de alguien.

-Haberle levantado la voz al Gerente General de Kaiba Land- le respondió un hombre joven y el lugar se iluminó parcialmente; la chica observó a su interlocutor con diversos sentimientos mezclados.

-¿Todo esto es por qué tengo esa carta de duelo de monstruos?

-¡Cómo le parece!- le ironizó Kaiba y Hikaru se mordió el labio inferior, lastimándoselo.

-¿Qué es lo que quiere?- le preguntó la joven -¿Qué se la entregué?

-Ya nos vamos entendiendo... señorita Lindsey.

-¿Cómo supo que mi apellido era ese?

-Reviso la gestión del departamento de Recursos Humanos, señorita. Además, oí que mencionó al abuelo de su pariente cuando estaba conversando por celular esta tarde... ¿acaso la persona con la que estaba conversando era Yugi Moto?

-Si señor.

-¿Debo suponer que ustedes dos... son primos hermanos?

-Vaya al grano, señor Kaiba.

El aludido le observó, sonriéndole seriamente.

-Quiero poseer la carta del dragón blanco de los ojos azules a cualquier precio.

-¿Aún a consta de hacerles daño a mis padres?

-No sea tan dramática- comentó Seto Kaiba -Esa fue sólo una excusa para poderla traer hasta mi limosina privada, al igual que haberla tratado como una persona que fue raptada a consta de su voluntad.

-¿Esta usted consciente de que por el simple hecho de haber cometido lo que hizo lo puedo demandar por secuestro?

-Yo sé que no lo haría.

-¿Cómo está usted tan seguro?

Ambos jóvenes quedaron en silencio por un largo rato, observándose seriamente. Hikaru desvió la mirada, explayando la vista en el camino mientras Kaiba había agachado la mirada, conservando la mesura.

-Es cierto... –murmuró la chica –No llegaría a nada con ello.

-¿Qué decide entonces?- preguntó Kaiba y Hikaru se exaltó.

-¡Es tan sólo una carta de un juego de niños!- le exclamó.

-Cuando no se conoce algo es mejor permanecer callado- comentó Seto Kaiba y se acomodó en su asiento -¿Qué debo hacer para que usted me entregue esa carta?

A Hikaru se le ocurrió una idea.

-Elíjame a mi ser la supervisora de esa área de Kaiba Land... cuando escuche que dicho cargo se me ha ofrecido, hablaremos.

-No estoy para juegos tontos, señorita...

-Yo tampoco, señor Kaiba... o lo toma... o lo deja.

Seto Kaiba reconoció su carácter en el tono de la muchacha y supo que con dicha actitud se esperaba una respuesta objetiva.

-Nunca creí acceder a los caprichos de una mujer- comentó agudizando su seriedad y sonrió levemente –Así será... y cuando obtenga lo que quiere, se acerca a mi oficina con la carta inmediatamente.

-¿Me puede dejar aquí?- sugirió la chica bastante incómoda y el joven negó.

-La dejaré cerca de donde vive.

Hikaru se sintió halagada y agradeció el gesto del joven empresario.

-Vivo a siete cuadras por la vía Norte, al frente de un Complejo Industrial.

-Ya la escuchaste, chofer.

El conductor asintió callado mientras la chica bajaba la vista y el joven le observaba... disimulando un interés que nunca había sentido.

La chica de cabello cobrizo se desplazaba de un lado para otro, atendiendo las peticiones de las personas que ingresaban a la sala de juegos de la franquicia de la corporación Kaiba; el joven empresario dueño de la gran compañía observaba desde su oficina el panorama del centro de juegos, mirando con serenidad a la joven de 1.70 centímetros y ojos miel que sonreía a cada instante.

El chico agitó su cabeza rápidamente, tratando de reaccionar... pero a cada momento en lo único que pensaba era en la actitud de esa chica...

-_¿Qué es esto que estoy sintiendo por ella?_- pensó bastante confundido cuando notó que Hikaru se tropezó con la joven rubia que se molestaba con su presencia a cada instante.

Les veía discutir a una, disculparse a la otra, mientras otra compañera detenía a la que se encontraba enfadada, acercándose a las dos chicas lentamente. El joven empresario sonrió levemente por la escena que veía, cuando uno de los empleados ingresó a su oficina.

-Disculpe que lo haya interrumpido, señor Kaiba- se excusaba el hombre de gafas –pero debería acompañarme para que observe el duelo que se realizará dentro de unos instantes.

-Más te vale que sea importante- le amenazó y el hombre permaneció en silencio.

-¡Sí que lo es, señor Kaiba!- exclamó el hombre –Se va a enfrentar la campeona nacional del duelo de monstruos con un retador del centro de juegos.

Seto Kaiba alzó las cejas en señal de interés y salió de su oficina, siguiéndole detrás el hombre que le mantenía informado de los movimientos del centro de juegos.

-Necesito que me preparen una oficina ahora mismo- sugirió Kaiba y el hombre se extrañó de manera.

-¿Piensa desalojar la que ahora ocupa, señor?

-No... la necesito para otro fin- se explicó el joven y le fue dando instrucciones a su guía en forma detallada –por otro lado... necesito una taza de café.

-Enseguida los llamaré, señor- obedeció el subordinado y mando a buscar una aseadora para que preparara unas tazas de líquido amargo con cafeína.

Mientras tanto, el supuesto duelo había iniciado y casi todas las personas que estaban dentro del lugar llenaron las graderías hasta el tope; los aspirantes al puesto de supervisor de un área de duelo veían el enfrentamiento con interés, estando al pendiente por si alguien solicitaba de sus servicios.

-¡Este duelo será interesante!- comentó Julianne y Hikaru le apoyó.

-Es increíble que aún siendo una niña, Rebeca Hawkins sea la campeona nacional del duelo de monstruos- dijo Hikaru viendo a la pequeña aludida de cabello rubio y ojos verdes que convocaba a la carta de La Bruja de la Selva Negra (Atk/1100 – Def/1200)

-¿Dónde estará Kristen?- se preguntó Julianne, al no verle por los alrededores.

De repente, los altavoces se escucharon en toda el área de duelo.

-_Se solicita a todos los practicantes del área 5-G en el vestíbulo del cuarto piso. Se repite: se solicita a todos los practicantes del área 5-G en el vestíbulo del cuarto piso._

Los aspirantes a supervisores se observaron extrañados y poco a poco fueron abandonando el área de duelo.

-Yo quería ver quien iba a ganar- se quejaba una chica.

-No hay necesidad de ver el duelo... es "obvio" quien va a ganar- comentó Hikaru mientras el joven empresario les veía acercarse desde la oficina contigua.

Todos los aspirantes se colocaron en fila murmurando extrañados el propósito del llamado, cuando Seto Kaiba entró en el vestíbulo con su mirada característica... buscando a la joven pariente de su compañero de clase.

-Buenas tardes, señores... señoritas- saludó el joven y los aludidos respondieron al unísono.

Hikaru le miró de reojo y sonrió al notar que el chico le observaba y bajó la mirada.

-No está bajo mi función lo que les tengo que comunicar; no obstante, por _caso fortuito_ tengo que decirles una decisión que deberían haber escuchado dentro de tres días... espero que dicha elección no genere comentarios al respecto, ¿entendido? De lo contrario, escucharé sus opiniones.

El chico se paseaba frente a los aspirantes generando expectativa en cada uno; de repente, Seto Kaiba se detuvo frente a la chica de cabello cobrizo y le observó por encima del hombro, dando una vuelta regresiva.

-Hikaru Lindsey es la persona seleccionada para ser el supervisor de la arena 5-G

Los 9 jóvenes restantes observaron a la chica quien disimulaba un gesto de malicia y trataba de no exagerar el asombro.

-Se lo agradezco... señor Kaiba- respondió la seleccionada.

-Si tienen algún comentario al respecto, háganlo ahora: no me gustan los comentarios hipócritas.

Kristen levantó la mano y dando un paso al frente, se acercó a Hikaru con gesto de enfado.

-¿Cómo podemos saber que esa elección no fue influenciada por causas ajenas a lo laboral?

-¿Está dudando de mi integridad, señorita?- se molestó el chico y la joven le observó con nerviosismo.

-No dudo de usted, señor Kaiba... dudo de la integridad de otras personas- respondió Kristen mirando a la chica de cabello rizado y ojos miel.

-¿Conoces la esencia de la carta-trampa "Postres"?- cuestionó Hikaru reflejando serenidad y quien le amenazaba quedó en silencio.

-¡Ese no es el punto que estamos tratando ahora, Lindsey!

-¿Postres?- se preguntó Seto Kaiba recordando si existía dicha carta en el Duelo de Monstruos.

-¿Cuál es la habilidad especial de la carta "Protectora del Trono" (Atk – 800 / Def – 1500)?- siguió preguntando Hikaru y los jóvenes cuestionaban distintos tópicos observados en el vestíbulo -¿Cuál carta mágica convoca a un dragón en el campo de batalla, teniendo en el área de duelo cualquier monstruo tipo dragón? ¿Cuál es la evolución especial del "Mago Oscuro" (Atk – 2500 / Def – 2100) si se usa la carta del "Mago del Tiempo"? ¿Qué cartas especiales del duelo de monstruos no han sido exhibidas por sus poderes inimaginables?

-¿Cartas especiales que no han sido reveladas al público duelista?- se extrañó aún más Seto Kaiba ante el conocimiento de la chica del Duelo de Monstruos y observó a una chica que no tenía palabras que expresar.

-Para este cargo se necesitan personas conocedoras del Duelo de Monstruos y de las habilidades de cada una de las cartas que están en el juego... no individuos con una cara bonita y con conocimientos "básicos" de lo que significa dicho Juego de Cartas.

-¡Es suficiente!- se exasperó Seto Kaiba y todos le observaron –Expuse una decisión y no la pienso cuestionar con ninguno de ustedes... Ya saben lo que tienen que hacer y les agradezco su labor en mi franquicia.

Kristen determinó por última vez a Hikaru y le desvió la mirada, mientras Julianne felicitaba a Hikaru por conseguir el puesto, al igual que otros allegados de la chica de cabello cobrizo... y el resto se retiraban del vestíbulo comentado lo ocurrido.

-Suerte en el empleo, Hikaru- se despedía Julianne y la aludida le sonrió.

-Fue un gusto conocerte, Julianne- dijo Hikaru y la joven se alejó del lugar.

Los dos chicos quedaron solos en el recinto.

-Cumplí con mi parte, Lindsey... – le recordó Seto Kaiba –Ahora, cumpla con la suya.

La chica recordó el pacto y extrajo de su bolsillo una cajita oscura, buscando en su manojo El Dragón Blanco de los Ojos Azules... mientras miles de sentimientos se le pasaban por su cabeza.

-_Veo que te gusta mucho esa carta del dragón, Hikaru. _

_-El dibujo es interesante, abuelito._

_-Tómala... te la regalo._

_-¿En serio? Es decir, Yugi es fanático del Duelo de Monstruos ¿no crees que él se la merece más que yo? _

_-No te preocupes por eso, Hikaru. Mi nieto aún no tiene conformada su baraja como tú la tienes._

_-Pero es una carta muy valiosa... el señor Hawkings te la obsequió hace mucho tiempo, no puedo aceptarla._

_-No es la misma Hikaru... esta es una de las cuatro que existen._

_-Nunca me dijiste que tenías otra._

_-Jamás me lo preguntaste sino hasta ahora..._

_-Pues... _

_-He visto que te gusta esta carta, Hikaru: tu mazo posee monstruos alusivos a personajes míticos medievales, el Dragón Blanco de los Ojos Azules sería una de tus cartas más poderosas._

_-Gracias, abuelo: la conservaré como un tesoro._

-_La conservaré como un tesoro_- remembró Hikaru mientras el chico esperaba la carta con su gesto característico.

La joven observó la carta y la apretó fuertemente.

-¿Por qué desea tener esta carta, señor Kaiba?

-No estoy para contestar preguntas de subordinados, mujer: ¡entrégame la carta!

-Acaso... ¿usted tiene sus cartas homólogas?

-¡Entrégamela ya!- se desesperó el joven y la chica se volteó a medio lado.

-Usted me perdonará, pero no pienso entregar una carta tan poderosa a alguien que no se lo merece...

Seto Kaiba se enfadó.

-¿Usted cree que soy cualquier duelista?- le cuestionó –Parece que no me conociera.

-Por eso le estoy preguntado... porque no lo conozco, señor.

-¿Me va a entregar a la carta, sí o no?

-¿Qué le cuesta responder unas preguntas? Ni que mancharan su integridad y privacidad.

-Eso es lo que usted no sabe.

-¿Acaso le cuesta decirle a una simple chiquilla que nunca más volverá a ver en su vida si tiene las restantes cartas del Dragón Blanco de los Ojos Azules?

La pregunta golpeó el subconsciente del joven empresario, recordando que le quedaba poco tiempo en la ciudad estadounidense y pocas horas para ver a esa chiquilla insolente que estaba empezando a...

-Eso es algo que no le incumbe, señorita- murmuró.

-Siendo así, no podré entregarle la carta... a menos que responda mis preguntas.

-Usted sólo prometió entregarme la carta... no exponerme a un interrogatorio; así que cumpla con su parte del trato y entrégueme esa carta.

Hikaru observó la carta y colocó un gesto de resignación; Seto Kaiba lo notó y suspiró hondo, tolerando la actitud malcriada de la muchacha.

-¿Posee un valor sentimental?- le preguntó con otro tono y Hikaru le observó algo asombrada; nunca lo había escuchado expresarse de esa manera.

La joven dirigió nuevamente la mirada al naipe.

-Me encantan los seres míticos... mi abuelo me la regaló hace tiempo por mi aflicción...

Hikaru observó al chico.

-... No es fácil desprenderse de los objetos que representan un valor sentimental... – continuó y exhaló resignada, acercándose al muchacho con paso lento –Sin embargo, le hice una promesa y tengo que cumplirla... ahora le pertenece y espero la sepa valorar... yo sé que lo hará.

Seto Kaiba tomó la carta y la observó detenidamente.

-_Tan sólo me falta una carta y seré el dueño absoluto del Dragón Blanco de los Ojos Azules_- pensó el chico y la joven se alejó, buscando la puerta de salida.

-Aunque fue adquirido por medios indebidos... gracias por el trabajo, señor Kaiba- le agradeció con aire nostálgico –Que tenga un buen día.

El joven agudizó su mirada y buscó en su amplia gabardina azul oscuro su manojo de cartas; cuando recordó las palabras de la muchacha de cabello cobrizo.

-_¿Qué cartas especiales del duelo de monstruos no han sido exhibidas por sus poderes inimaginables?_

-Esa mujer me debe una explicación... y espero que no sea una respuesta estúpida.

-¡Tú Dragón Humano (Atk/1300 – Def/1100) fue derrotado, Hikaru!- se escuchaba el exclamar de un chico por los parlantes del computador personal que poseía la chica en su apartamento.

Hikaru estaba distraída y no le dio importancia a lo que había pasado en el duelo que estaba teniendo con su pariente; su rostro se encontraba compungido y su "rival" lo notó desde un principio, observándola desde la webcam, no aguantando la tolerancia que poseía en el momento.

-Hikaru, ¿qué te sucede?- le preguntó algo preocupado y la aludida reaccionó al instante.

-¿Me decías, Yugi?- le preguntó con tono quebrantado no cambiando su ademán.

-Tú no eres así, Hikaru. ¿Por qué estás tan distraída?

La chica suspiró hondo, negando a lo que le preguntaban; Hikaru colocó una carta mágica en el juego virtual del duelo de monstruos.

– Activo la carta mágica "Eterno Descanso"

Al instante, el hechizo del naipe envolvió en una humareda grisacea al monstruo tipo hechicero que tenía su primo en el campo de juego, enviándolo al campo santo y restándole 200 puntos de vida.

-¡Mi Mago Oscuro!- exclamó el chico sorprendido y se tornó resignado -Buena estrategia, Hikaru.

La joven de cabello cobrizo y ojos miel, que lucía una pijama aguamarina, sonrió levemente.

-Termino mi turno colocando a Gyakutenno Megami (Atk/1800 - Def/2000) en modo de ataque, y esta carta boca abajo.

Yugi Moto se encontraba preocupado por su prima hermana, ya que desde que se encontraron en la mensajería instantánea de la red esa noche la chica se veía triste y al parecer confundida; pensaba que tal vez un juego de duelo de monstruos le levantaría el ánimo un poco, y al parecer lo estaba logrando.

-Activo la carta "Renace el monstruo" y revivo nuevamente al Mago Oscuro- se le escuchó decir al chico y Hikaru frunció el ceño, determinando la jugada de su primo con atención.

-El que parece estar desconcentrado eres tú, Yugi- le recriminó la joven cuando nuevamente la humareda apareció en la pantalla, rodeando a la carta del Mago Oscuro – Recuerda que mi carta de "Eterno Descanso" todavía permanece en el campo de juego.

-No si activo esta carta- le respondió y en el tablero apareció la imagen de la carta mágica "Candado Hechizado" –Desactivo la magia de "Eterno Descanso" y nuevamente atacaré con el Mago Oscuro, pero esta vez a tu Gyakutenno Megami.

-Excelente estrategia, pero lástima que no te resultó- le consoló Hikaru y volteó la carta que yacía boca abajo en su lado del campo de juego –Activaste la carta de trampa llamada "Cambio".

Su pequeño primo se preocupó.

-¡No!- exclamó indignado –El "Cambio" desvía el ataque del Mago Oscuro y lo devuelve a cualquier monstruo que esté en mi lado del campo de juego.

-Y cómo el único monstruo que se encuentra en tu campo es el Mago Oscuro...

-¡El Mago Oscuro se destruye con su mismo poder!

La carta del monstruo tipo hechicero otra vez desapareció del campo de juego, restando otros 200 puntos de vida al primo hermano de la nueva supervisora de un área de duelo en el centro de juegos Kaiba Land.

-Creo que voy a la delantera.

-Así es, Hikaru- reconoció el chico y la aludida sonrió sutilmente –Al parecer ya te encuentras un poco mejor, ¿o me equivoco?

La chica suspiró hondo.

-Mas o menos, Yugi- le murmuró, evocando un suceso y el pequeño chico de cabello rojo con mechones rubios se entristeció al ver a su prima tornarse nostálgica.

-¿Qué fue lo que te ocurrió, Hikaru? ¿Qué te hicieron?

La chica reaccionó a la última pregunta y frunció el ceño, cerrando fuertemente los puños.

-¡Es un miserable!- exclamó la chica y su primo se extrañó.

-¿Qué estas diciendo, Hikaru? ¿A quién estas maldiciendo?

-A Kai... – se detuvo para no causar sospecha, pero su contención fue en vano; la joven desvió la mirada algo furiosa.

-¿Tu enfado tiene que ver con Seto Kaiba, verdad?

Hikaru observó de reojo a su primo hermano, y suspiró hondo.

-Yugi... mi carta del Dragón Blanco de los Ojos Azules... se la entregué a tu compañero de clases.

-¡Qué!- exclamó sorprendido y algo nervioso -¿Se la entregaste a Seto Kaiba?

La chica asintió.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué sucedió?

-Se dio cuenta que yo tenía una de las cuatro cartas que existen de ese tipo de dragón y...

-¿Y?

-Hice un trueque a cambió de permanecer en el trabajo de forma temporal.

-¡Qué! ¿Le diste esa carta por tu permanencia en el trabajo? Sinceramente no te entiendo, Hikaru.

-Me estaba presionando... fue lo único que se me ocurrió para que me dejara tranquila.

-¡Pero es la carta del Dragón Blanco de los Ojos Azules, Hikaru!

-¡Shhh! ¡No grites!- le sugirió su prima con un gesto extralingüístico -Tu computadora se encuentra en la sala, el abuelo te puede escuchar.

-Actuaste como si no conocieras el poder de esa carta del Duelo de Monstruos- seguía quejándose Yugi Moto.

-No le digas nada de esto al abuelo- le sugirió la joven acercándose a la pantalla del monitor y tratando de cambiar el contexto de la conversación –No quiero que sepa que "tuve" que entregar la carta que me regaló por presión.

-¿Tuve?

-¡Cómo sea!- se quejó la chica –No se lo digas, por favor...

-No se lo mencionaré: ese será un secreto entre los dos, ¿de acuerdo?- le guiñó el ojo y la aludida sonrió levemente.

-Sé que hice mal al entregarle esa carta, pero trataré de recuperarla... si es que puedo.

En ese momento, el timbre del horno de la estufa indicó que la lasaña estaba lista y la chica se volteó un poco, devolviendo la mirada al monitor.

-¿Tu cena está lista?- preguntó su primo hermano.

-Así es. Hablaremos mañana.

-Saluda a los tíos de parte de mi abuelo y mía.

-Lo haré, Yugi: dile al abuelo que le envió un beso enorme, y que me guarde la carta del Mago de las Llamas (Atk/1000 – Def/1500) que olvidé la última vez que los visité.

-De acuerdo, nos vemos.

-Hasta luego.

Yugi se desconectó de la mensajería instantánea, y Hikaru se acercó a la cocina para sacar del horno la lasaña que ella misma había preparado. De repente, el sonido de un correo electrónico se escuchó en el monitor del PC y la joven dejó su parte de la lasaña en la mesa, abriendo el mensaje al instante...

... topándose con una sorpresa que no imaginaba.

**To: whitedragon_**

**From: witch_**

**Cc:**

**Bcc:**

**Tittle: **

**Necesito que mañana a primera hora se encuentre en mi oficina. Asunto: Duelo de Monstruos.**

**Que pase buena noche.**

**Seto Kaiba**

-¿Cómo supo mi correo electrónico?- preguntó sentándose frente al monitor y abrió la mensajería instantánea, observando las conexiones registradas...

-Está conectado- murmuró extrañada y el pitido de mensaje abrió una ventana anexa.

-_¿Leyó el mensaje?_- escribió el muchacho y Hikaru contestó su pregunta.

-_¿Cómo supo mi correo electrónico?_

_-Tengo conexiones en todo el mundo... soy experto en tecnología computarizada._

_-De todos modos, eso no le permite hurgar y enviarme mensajes._

_-No tengo por qué darle explicaciones de mis asuntos._

_-¿Siempre se comporta así?_

El chat permaneció sin contestación alguna.

_-¿Qué quiere decirme con respecto al Duelo de Monstruos?- _le escribió Hikaru.

-_Usted tiene que responderme un par de preguntas._

A Hikaru se le ocurrió una idea.

-_¿Necesariamente tiene que ser en su oficina?_

Seto Kaiba no respondió.

-_Sea directa, Lindsey: ¿quiere una cita?_

La chica sonrió y se ruborizó.

-_Usted dirá cuando y dónde, señor Kaiba._

_-El Mirador de la Ciudad, 8 p.m_

_-¡Estaré puntual!_

_-Eso espero. Buenas noches-_ redactó finalmente el joven empresario y se desconecto definitivamente del sistema de mensajería instantánea. El rostro de la chica esbozó una sonrisa divertida, logrando lo que tal vez otra chica no había intentado antes (posiblemente por el carácter de ese muchacho) y se mordió el labio inferior, pensando en el encuentro de unas horas más tarde... cuando en su mente se le atravesó un recuerdo más realista:

-¡Ay, no!- exclamó recordando su cena y se acercó a la lasaña para probarla -¡Está fría!- exclamó frustrada.

Esa noche había un poco de niebla en aquel mirador y pocos autos se encontraban en el estacionamiento principal; la ciudad se veía como un segundo firmamento mientras un joven de gabardina verde oscura veía con los brazos cruzados la pequeña urbe con un gesto de serenidad al lado de su automóvil.

Rápidamente, una chica se acercó y se acomodó su boina vino tinto sacudiendo su abrigo negro antes de hablar con quien le había llamado esa tarde. Miró su reloj de pulso y se extrañó por el concepto de puntualidad que tenía el chico que la esperaba.

-Buenas noches, señor Kaiba- saludó Hikaru con un poco de temor y el joven se volteó a verla.

-¿Cómo es eso de que existen cartas especiales en el duelo de monstruos?

La chica se sintió un poco incómoda y se acercó a la barandilla del mirador, apoyando sus manos en el tubo azul claro.

-_Ni siquiera se dio cuenta_- pensó triste y suspiró hondo.

El joven notó la actitud de la chica y se incomodó; no sabía cómo comportarse ante ese tipo de situaciones puesto que era extraño para él tener una "cita" con una chica... ¡jamás la había tenido! Sin embargo, Seto Kaiba estaba consciente de que ese momento no parecía ser una cita informal, aunque con la actitud de la joven está dio a entender que era algo más para ella, así que trató de comportarse de una manera más confiable, recordando lo que estaba empezando a sentir por ella.

-¿Quiere una bebida?- le preguntó el chico y se acercó a su automóvil abriendo una de las puertas y extrayendo del interior una lata de bebida cítrica.

Hikaru se extrañó ante semejante cambio de actitud y se volteó a verlo, recibiendo la lata de líquido gaseoso. La chica sonrió levemente.

-No sé que bebida le gusta, así que le traje la que a mí me agrada.

-Gracias- agradeció la chica y abrió la lata con cautela, tomando un pequeño sorbo.

-¿Qué quiso decir con que existen cartas que no han sido exhibidas en el Duelo de Monstruos?

-Esa información fue tan sólo un pequeño rumor que corrió en una ocasión por el portal del Duelo de Monstruos- contestó Hikaru con tranquilidad –La exclamé en esos momentos para saber si ella conocía ese rumor si decía que merecía el puesto más que yo; aunque sinceramente sus justificaciones tenían fundamento pero por otro aspecto.

-¿Qué decía ese rumor?

Hikaru tomó un sorbo.

-Decía que existían tres cartas muy poderosas con mayor poder que Exodia.

-¿Se mencionaron sus nombres?

La chica negó.

-Quién redactó esas palabras sólo dijo que existían y que estaban perdidas en el mercado negro... son tan valiosas que se consideran coleccionables.

-¿Recuerda quien escribió esas palabras?

La chica tomó otro sorbo de bebida gaseosa.

-Decía apodarse "TISH"... según lo que escribía, esa persona decía vivir en El Cairo.

-_¿Quién será ese tal TISH? ¿Y por qué sabrá de la existencia de cartas más poderosas que Exodia El Prohibido?_

-¿Desea saber algo más?

Seto Kaiba reaccionó.

-¿Por qué actúa de esa manera conmigo?

Hikaru le observó extrañada, notando el vuelco que había tomado la conversación.

-¿A qué se refiere?

-Su forma de contestarme es osada y bastante atrevida- comentó el joven empresario mirándola fijamente -Se nota que usted quiere conocer algo de mí.

La joven sonrió y se volteó dirigiendo su mirada a la ciudad y sus múltiples luces.

-Debería estar ruborizada... no entiendo por qué sonríe si es un comentario incómodo.

-Krump es el culpable de que quiera conocerlo, señor Kaiba.

-¿Krump?- se extrañó el joven -¿Se refiere al contador de mi Corporación?

-Él mismo.

-Pero... ¿cómo? ¿De dónde conoce a Krump?

-Mi papá y el señor Krump fueron condiscípulos en la Universidad y grandes compañeros; él siempre ha mencionado que admira al hijo mayor de Mosaburo Kaiba por su iniciativa en los negocios a tan temprana edad; aunque le moleste su terquedad.

-Eso no lo sabía- susurró el muchacho -¿Pero eso que tiene que ver con que usted está interesada en mí?

-¡No le cambie el sentido a mi interés!- se quejó la chica y las pocas personas cercanas le miraron sorprendidos.

A la chica le surgió una gota de pena en su cabeza mientras el joven desviaba la mirada evitando la reacción de quienes allí estaban.

-¿Qué otras cosas decía Krump de mi persona?- le preguntó el chico y la joven le observó de reojo.

-Percepciones que se respetan y que no es el momento para comentarlas. En fin, contestando la anterior pregunta, pues el señor Krump ha descrito de usted un perfil de joven empresario que es digno de imitarse y seguir ese ejemplo: no cualquier persona dirige una compañía tan grande y tan influyente en el hemisferio oriente siendo tan sólo un adolescente. Eso es digno de admirarse.

Hikaru observó a Seto y este agudizó su mirada.

-Usted es una persona interesante, señor Kaiba... usted lo ha dicho- continuó y extrayendo de un pequeño bolsillo de su abrigo negro una pequeña fotografía se la mostró al joven.

Seto Kaiba quedó sorprendido ante lo que veía.

-No es posible... – vaciló el joven empresario y tomó la fotografía en sus manos -¿"Duel"?

-El mundo es muy pequeño- comentó la chica y bebió un poco de la gaseosa enlatada –Antes de venir para acá, me llegó esa curiosa fotografía... ¡al igual que usted yo también estoy sorprendida!

-Nunca pensé que usted era la amig de Mokuba- comentó asombrado –Él me ha comentado cosas interesantes sobre usted... nunca creí que usted sería la misma persona.

-Yo tampoco pensé que el chico de quien tanto hablaba el señor Krump fuera usted: me lo imaginaba de otra manera... Creo que estamos a mano con esa sorpresa.

El joven sonrió levemente y Hikaru se sintió halagada.

-Usted es la persona interesante, Lindsey- dijo el chico –Primero, me entero que usted es pariente de Yugi; y ahora, que conocía a mi hermano menor hace dos meses.

-¡Demasiadas sorpresas por el día de hoy!- exclamó la chica y probó otro poco de líquido.

Seto Kaiba reconoció el lugar detrás de la fotografía y agudizó su mirada.

–Esta es una de las pocas fotos que nos tomaron en el orfanatorio.

-¿Orfanatorio?- cuestionó Hikaru y recordó su subordinación –Es cierto... no querrá que una desconocida se entere de su vida pasada.

-Siento que me conoce de más con Mokuba siendo su amig

-No es para tanto... – murmuró la chica y tomó un poco de líquido.

-Nunca he creído en el destino... creo que por esta vez creeré en estas coincidencias.

Hikaru sonrió y se le acercó.

-Gracias por este momento, señor Kaiba. Espero no haberlo incomodado con todo esto.

El chico negó.

-Yo debo agradecerle a usted por tratar muy amablemente a Mokuba durante todo este tiempo. También, por haberme dado ese dato sobre esas misteriosas cartas.

-No se deje intimidar por un simple rumor- comentó Hikaru -¿Qué ganaría Maximiliam Pegasus con no revelar esas cartas tan poderosas si en realidad existieran? Para eso nunca hubiera exhibido a Exodia, o al Dragón Blanco de los Ojos Azules, o a Shinato y las hubiera utilizado para poder tener ventaja sobre todos los duelistas como creador del Duelo de Monstruos.

El joven permaneció callado.

-¿Sucede algo?

Seto Kaiba la observó y se acercó a la barandilla, observando la ciudad.

-Mañana regreso a ciudad Dominó.

Hikaru se tornó algo triste y apretó la lata que mantenía en su mano izquierda.

-¿Desea decirle algo a Mokuba?- le preguntó Seto y la chica no dudó en responderle.

-Si... que irónicamente conocí primero a su hermano mayor en persona que a él siendo más allegados.

Seto sonrió y se desprendió de la barandilla.

-Disculpa si se sintió ofendida con algún comentario, señorita Lindsey- se excusó el joven empresario –Esa es mi actitud y se me hace difícil variarla con todas las personas.

-Descuide; he escuchado regaños mayores y gritos más pesados- le tranquilizó la chica, recordando los llamados de atención de su padre y los regaños de su abuelo cuando era niña.

El chico se acercó a la puerta de su automóvil.

–Súbete... te acercaré a tu casa.

La chica se extraño por el dialogo en forma de "tuteo" y se acercó a la puerta del otro extremo; aunque se sentía bien por el cambio tan repentino de actitud de quien era el hermano mayor de Mokuba.

-Debo suponer que no va a actuar de esa manera conmigo siempre.

-¡Bien lo ha dicho, señorita Lindsey!- exclamó el chico y prendió el automóvil –Y no se acostumbre.

-Eso lo sé- añadió cuando el joven la llamó nuevamente por su nombre.

-¿Sabe algo? Esta noche... luce preciosa.

-¡Que gran adquisición!- decía la chica sacando de un sobre transparente una carta que había conseguido en una tienda de venta de cartas del duelo de monstruos, contigua a Kaiba Corp –Shinato, la Reina del Cielo (Atk/3300 – Def/3000) es una carta muy poderosa si se complementa con su carta mágica... – prosiguió cuando entrando a una limosina negra custodiada por cuatro vehículos de la misma tonalidad, notó a un chico que se dio cuenta de su presencia... observándole sereno.

-_Mañana regresó a Dominó_- recordó Hikaru el diálogo de anoche y suspiró hondo, ingresando por la puerta anexa de las instalaciones.

Seto Kaiba se sentó para acomodarse y abriendo su computador personal, notó que una carta se encontraba boca abajo hacia el teclado; recogiéndola, se tornó algo triste para luego suspirar hondo.

-Hacía el Aeropuerto Internacional- le indicó al chofer y el aludido obedeció, empezando a moverse el lujoso Buick.

El joven empresario miraba las bermas y los aparadores de las grandes tiendas con serenidad, cuando un pitido de la mensajería instantánea le hizo sobresaltarse de sus cavilaciones...

-¿Y esto?- se preguntó extrañado y se tornó sorprendido ante lo que leía.

**To: whitedragon_**

**From: witch_**

**Cc:**

**Bcc:**

**Tittle: ULTIMAS PALABRAS...**

**No puedo permitir que se vaya sin que lo sepa...**

**Gracias por la confianza de anoche. Espero que algún día pueda saber noticias sobre usted.**

**PD: cuide mi carta.**

Seto Kaiba sonrió para luego cerrar la mensajería instantánea.

-Cuídate mucho- murmuró y tomando su celular, hizo una llamada antes de partir a ciudad Dominó.

-¿Y esto?- se cuestionó Hikaru al encontrar un gran ramo de girasoles en la puerta de su apartamento.

La chica abrió la puerta de su casa y recogió el florero para ubicarlo en la mesa de su pequeña sala; buscó entre los pétalos una referencia y casi al pie de la base del florero, una pequeña credencial colgaba de forma imperceptible. Hikaru abrió la tarjeta y sonriendo, se retiró hacia su cuarto para buscar su mazo de duelo.

_**Gracias por confiar.**_

_**Seto Kaiba**_

**MEMORANDO "AYUMI KAISHA": **Saludo a quienes ya me conocen y a los que no ¡Bienvenidos a Ayumi Kaisha! El grupo empresarial de fictions de YUGIOH vistos desde la cabeza del Gerente General de la compañía, su servidora AYUMI PAA o como sería en oriente PAA AYUMI ^_^ . Yo también soy empresaria y exitosa, con dinero y orgullosa... no solo Seto Kaiba se lleva ese mérito (hay una gran mentira por lo menos en los adjetivos mencionados JEJEJEJE)

Este fanfiction no quería publicarlo; no obstante, para eso están catalogados de esa manera y ¡ya qué! ¡a publicarlo y que todos lo lean, se burlen, se aburran, se encanten, y hasta se espanten! Gracias por dedicarle el tiempo a este fic y cualquier queja, comentario o sugerencia las pueden enviar a jessie_ .. ¿qué? ¿se me olvidó algo? Es que ese garante de "Trataré de responder cuando pueda" suena a frase de cajón, así que no pienso escribirlo más, se infiere aunque sea cierto o no. Cuídense y ojalá sigan conociendo el catálogo de productos y servicios de AYUMI KAISHA.


	2. Paralipómeno

-¿Seto?- me preguntó Hikaru sorprendida por la visita repentina y pasé a su sala con la cabeza gacha y la mirada caída, sin responderle. 

La chica cerró la puerta y acercándose en el sofá donde estaba sentado, se agachó para levantarme el rostro por el mentón... y en ese momento la vi más hermosa que nunca. 

-¿Qué sucedió? 

-He recibido la peor humillación de mi vida... 

-¿Cómo así?- cuestionó extrañada. 

-No merezco ser el mejor jugador del Duelo de Monstruos. 

Hikaru creyó entender mi actitud. 

-¿Quién te derrotó, Seto? 

La observé señalando su rostro y la chica se sorprendió. 

-¿Yugi?- preguntó extrañada y asentí -¿Y por eso te sientes mal? 

La observé sorprendido y se sentó a mi lado tomándome las manos. 

-En la vida hay momentos en los que se disfruta la victoria y otros en los que el fracaso es para quienes lo experimentan la peor tragedia de la vida; si todos tuviéramos la capacidad de ser perfectos, la victoria y la derrota no existirían y los seres humanos seríamos conformistas, monótonos y engreídos. 

-¿Qué me quieres decir con ello? 

-No sé si conoces que la derrota es el mejor triunfo para la autosuperación... 

-Son las palabras de quienes nunca han experimentado la gloria de la vida. 

-No necesariamente... 

Me extrañé y la joven acomodó su cabello detrás de sus orejas. 

-De todos modos, trata de tomar la derrota que has tenido con Yugi como una prueba de que necesitas mejorar tus capacidades... tal vez fue suerte de principiante la que tuvo con un experimentado jugador como lo eres tú, pero aún así ¿por qué si dices llamarte "el mejor duelista" en ese juego de cartas, Weevil Underwood es el mejor duelista del hemisferio oriente? 

Recordé a ese chiquillo de gafas que utiliza la técnica de los insectos en su juego de monstruos y desvié la mirada. 

-No puedes decir que eres el mejor a menos de que lo hayas demostrado públicamente; así que la derrota que tuviste con Yugi es algo que estás tomando muy a pecho sabiendo que ante un público pocos son los que te conocen como jugador del Duelo de Monstruos... siempre te han conocido como el Gerente de Kaiba Corp., es todo. 

-Hikaru... Maximilian Pegasus me ha enviado una invitación al Reino de los Duelistas como participante en su juego... eso quiere decir que soy un "reconocido" duelista de ese juego de cartas. 

-Pegasus te la obsequió por que ustedes hicieron un convenio para lograr que el juego sea llevado hasta otros extremos... y ha notado que eres un buen jugador en el juego que él diseñó. Recuerda que no sólo le ha brindado la invitación a quienes son reconocidos como expertos sino a quienes tienen la capacidad de ser buenos jugadores. 

-De todos modos no pienso participar... 

La chica suspiró hondo. 

-Si esa es tu decisión... yo no puedo persuadirte para que asistas... lo único que te digo es que al igual que tú, Yugi también ha sido invitado- comentó Hikaru y se tornó preocupada -Y eso que él no es reconocido en el Duelo de Monstruos. 

-¿Yugi estará en el Reino de los Duelistas? 

-Eso fue lo que me dijo la última vez que hablé con él. 

-Bien por él...- comenté a manera de sarcasmo y Hikaru me observó irónicamente cuando se acordó de algo. 

-¿Deseas algo de tomar?- se levantó del asiento cuando la noté detenidamente. 

-No deberías estar vistiendo ese tipo de atuendo en mi presencia- comenté haciéndole notar que estaba en pijama y la chica se ruborizó mordiéndose el labio inferior. 

-No era mi intención... ¡llegaste de sorpresa! 

Sonreí. 

-Entonces... ¿qué piensas hacer? 

Medite unos instantes. 

-No participaré... dedicaré este tiempo para mejorar mis habilidades como duelista. 

-¿Deseas practicar desde ahora?- me invitó la chica y la observé con malicia. 

De repente, recordé a su primo hermano y el extraño objeto que llevaba colgado de su cuello. 

-Hikaru, ¿qué es el objeto que Yugi lleva colgado de una gruesa cadena? 

Sentí que la chica se tornó nerviosa. 

-Es un artículo egipcio que el abuelo le regaló- contestó -Se llama "Rompecabezas del Milenio" 

Al mismo tiempo, remembré a su abuelo materno y me sentí incómodo. 

-Hikaru... tengo que comentarte algo que no es nada agradable... y espero me perdones. 

La chica me observó con mirada penetrante. 

-¿Qué sucede? 

-¿Tú sabías que tu abuelo poseía otra de las cuatro cartas del Dragón Blanco Ojiazul? 

-Sí- me contestó -Un amigo de expedición se la regaló hace muchísimo tiempo, por lo que tiene un gran valor sentimental para mi abuelo... ¿cómo sabes eso?- La chica reaccionó enseguida -¡¿Cómo así que "poseía"? 

Bajé la mirada, tratando de pensar en las palabras que le iba a decir, y le explique lo que había sucedido, mientras ella me miraba cambiando su ademán a gestos que no sabía interpretar. 

-¿Por qué tuviste que romper la carta, Seto?- me recriminó con una mirada de enfado y desvié la mirada. 

-No podía permitir que otra persona ajena a mí tuviera esa carta tan poderosa... aunque mis ilusiones se echaron abajo cuando Yugi colocó la carta más poderosa del Duelo de Monstruos. 

Hikaru sonrió levemente. 

-Exodia el Prohibido. 

Aprobé frustrado y le tomé las manos con fuerza. 

-Te pido una disculpa por haberle hecho daño a tu abuelo... cuando perdió el duelo contra mí se empezó a sentir mal y empeoró cuando tomé la carta. 

-Perder algo valioso nos vuelve vulnerables y nos hace sentir mal por no haberlo cuidado como era debido; el abuelo se sintió mal porque falló en su promesa de proteger la carta y cuidarla como un tesoro a su amigo arqueólogo. 

-¿Tan mal se puso para tenerlo que llevar a un hospital? 

-La edad, Seto- me recordó la chica –La edad... tú también te sentirías mal si a Mokuba le sucediera algo, ¿no es así? 

-¡Ni lo menciones! 

-Me estas dando la razón entonces. Yo también me puse de esa manera cuando te entregué mi carta del Dragón Blanco de los Ojos Azules puesto que me la había regalado mi abuelito. 

Permanecí en silencio unos instantes. 

-¿Me perdonas? 

La chica sonrió y me abrazó con fuerza. 

-Lo importante es que no le ha sucedido nada grave... ¿quieres algo? 

Miré directo a su pequeña cocina y le propuse algo. 

-¿Qué te parece si hacemos galletas?- le sugerí. 

-¿Sabes cocinar?- cuestionó asombrada y le observé irónicamente. 

-No todo en esta vida es negocios y duelo de monstruos- respondí y me levanté del asiento directo hacia ella –Aprendí algunas cosas con mamá cuando estaba viva. 

En ese momento el celular sonó y lo contesté pasadas dos timbradas... 

... las cosas en Dominó se habían complicado... Mokuba había sido secuestrado...


	3. Paralipómeno 2

Me causa algo de picardía recordar aquel momento, a pesar de que podíamos quedarnos para siempre en un mundo virtual: 

-¡Escucha muy bien, Noah!- le escuché decir a Yami cuando se enfrentó contra Noah Kaiba en reemplazo del hermano de Mokuba en aquel juego de cartas -¡Existe algo que Seto Kaiba y yo tenemos en común que tú nunca podrás tener! 

Cuando el espíritu milenario comentó eso, recordé a esa chica que los hacía perder la cordura, y reí levemente remembrando la silueta de esa joven, de esa linda adolescente que sería de uno de ellos si el otro no perseveraba en sus intentos por ser feliz. 

Aunque Yami añadió algo sobre el Duelo de Monstruos después, creo que él también la recordó cuando hizo tal comentario porque divagó por unos instantes, desviándose por una tangente más coherente. 

¿Qué hubiera pensado Seto Kaiba si no hubiese estado convertido en piedra? ¿Tal vez lo mismo? ¡No lo creo! Desconoce que tengo un espíritu milenario que súbitamente se enamoró perdidamente de esa chica. 

Entonces, ¿qué tienen en común ambos? ¡El aprecio y la amistad incondicional de esa mujer! Que probablemente... haga parte de un pasado aún confuso.

**Notas de autora.** Mi primer drabble publicado hace mucho tiempo (lo encontré en sjheaven) Esta fue una pequeña historia que se me vino a la mente dentro del capitulo 117 "«Baraja heredada, Yūgi vs Noa», en la conversación de Yami y Noah tienen acerca de que "ambos chicos tienen algo en común"…. Común…. Común… ¬_¬


End file.
